Altinius Kolarn
|Branch = |Service = 618 K.C. - current (Stormwind Army) 619 K.C. - 628 K.C. (Wrynn's Vanguard) 626 K.C. - 628 K.C. (Stormwind City Guard) |Rank = Lieutenant Corporal |Unit = 42nd Regiment 17th Regiment, 1st Brigade|Commands = Stormwind Army|Battles = |Awards = |Row 7 title = Signature:|Row 7 info = }} Sir Altinius Kolarn '('OLL), Stylised Sir Altinius the Fair, is a commissioned officer within the Stormwind Army and a former Corporal within the Stormwind City Guard. He currently resides as a board member of the Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee and is a trained medical professional. Altinius is also, albiet less outwardly the Baron of the Vander's Beck barony. He is a functioning Lord Temporal of the Stormwind House of Nobles. He is a Knight-Lieutenant of the ceremonial Order of the Lion, as well as belonging to the Brotherhood of the Horse under the Chapter of Crownland. History Early History Childhood On April 8, 601 K.C. a boy was born to Joseph and Eleanor Kolarn. A son, in which they named "Altinius". Joseph, an up-scale cobbler and Eleanor a high-profile accountant for the King's Treasury, Altinius' childhood was both modest and fair. The family had food on the table, and clothes on their backs throughout the years. Living in a two-story home on the Canal side of the Cathedral District, the young Altinius was an involved altar boy for the Church of the Holy Light. His faith, however, was not enough to keep him out of trouble during his pre-teen and adolescent years. The young man was often seen playing pranks on unsuspecting civilians, scaling the trees of the original park and loitering in the graveyard after curfew. He was careful, though, to abide by the laws of His Majesty's kingdom, never tempting to cross the line into delinquency, very well knowing what fate would await him at home if he did. During his late teenage years, Altinius went against his father's wishes to fill his shoes and chose to become an apprentice under a local blacksmith. The boy never finished his apprenticeship, however, but still holds a strong interest in the forging and artisanry involved in such a skilled trade. In his childhood, Altinius was close with two friends by the name of David and Milton. Their whereabouts are currently unknown to the Knight. Early Adult Life and The War Against the Lich King At the ripe age of eighteen, Altinius, against his mother and father's behest enlisted himself in the Grand Alliance Army. The War Against the Lich King had just commenced, and Alliance forces were beginning to storm the Howling Fjord as the young man went through his basic military training. Upon graduation from basic, Altinius was promoted to the Private rank and assigned a guard post at a reconnaissance forward operating base in the Howling Fjord. During his post, the young greenhorn trained in the art of first-aid, receiving a certification for Field-Medic upon the end of the first year of his Tour of Duty. It was shortly after this time, in February of 619 K.C. that the Private was approached by a recruiter of Wrynn's Vanguard, and offered a position as a Field-Medic Class I within the Vanguard. Altinius accepted his new post, and was promoted to Corporal shortly thereafter. His remaining year as a Field-Medic was uneventful, outside of rehabilitation and casualty recovery during the final push to and Siege of Icecrown Citadel. For his efforts on the final front, and during the subsequent closure of the War, Altinius was then designated a Field-Medic Class II of Wrynn's Vanguard before returning home to the Kingdom of Stormwind, placed in a reserve regiment for the following years. Adulthood Adulthood and the Alliance-Horde War As Altinius settled back into civilian life, he returned home to find his mother and father mysteriously missing. His childhood home had been abandoned, and with no other living relatives, the man decided to begin a life for himself anew in the City of Stormwind. Shortly after his return, Altinius used the coin he'd saved up while deployed to rent an apartment in the Trade District, a small abode above a General Goods shop on the busy side of town. The young man began looking for concurrent work, and found himself as a freelance Medic employed under Stormwind's St. Bridenbraid clinic. He continued this for a number of years until the Alliance-Horde War broke out during the Pandaria Conflict, being reactivated again as a Vanguard Field-Medic. Altinius' tour lasted another two years, stationed at Lion's Landing as a Field-Medic Class II. During his time there, the young medic saw to a substantial number of injuries and casualties from the Grand Alliance Military. Return to Stormwind and City Guard Enlistment Upon close of his second tour, Altinius once again returned to Stormwind City and was reinstated as a Field-Medic working within the Kingdom. He continued this for a few years until the return of the Burning Legion, their third invasion of Azeroth. During the initial invasion, Altinius then enlisted with the Stormwind City Guard as a cadet, before quickly moving to Private. The young man's designation was both a footman guard, and on-call medic throughout his service. Altinius displayed a high level of competency to his work as a city guard, quickly rising through the ranks of Private First-Class, Corporal, and eventually to the NCO position of Sergeant. During his time as a Corporal and Sergeant, Altinius oversaw both medical and basic training on a regimental basis. He served briefly as a recruitment officer, and Officer-in-Charge of many scenes. After the events of Argus, Altinius was called back to the Vanguard for mandatory medical training, and recertification. After spending a few months in deployment, Altinius returned to the Stormwind City Guard as a Corporal, forfeiting his former NCO duties and focusing solely on investigative work under Detective Lauren D. Silvestro. Altinius took part in a number of investigations, including but not limited to gang-related crime within Old Town. Resignation From Stormwind City Guard and Knighting, Rise to Nobility After returning from his deployment with the Vanguard, Altinius was on routine patrol on the road leading out of the Stormwind City gates and to Goldshire. There, he came across a band of cut-throats who, unknown to him, had a considerable bounty on their heads. Altinius acted with haste and bravery, subduing the leader of the trio and freeing a nobleman by the name of Lord Gelthrad. After returning to Stormwind with a prisoner and two heads, Altinius completed the bounty and received a modest sum of coin. It was not until a few weeks later he was contacted via letter by Lord Gelthrad, and offered a fief under him in the lands of Elwynn Forest. A commoner by birth, and held by none other than his duty, Altinius respectfully declined the offer and resumed his work in the city guard. A month later, Altinius was invited to a ceremony in his honor and Knighted into the Order of the Lion by His Majesty, King Anduin Wrynn. With his new membership in the ceremonial order, Altinius was also gifted a small holding tucked between two mountain ranges in the Redridge Mountains. This land would come to be known as Vander's Beck - a moniker given by the newly appointed Lord Temporal in honor of his friend and comrade, Corporal Tybalt Vanderbeck. Present Life The Fourth War In the few months following these events, harrowing tensions arose between the Horde and Alliance. Altinius began to weigh his duties heavily, and just before the events of the War of Thorns resigned from the Stormwind City Guard. He was then reinstated with the Alliance Army, being promoted to Knight-Lieutenant following his induction as a Knight of the Realm for his actions both at home and abroad. Altinius' first service as a commissioned officer came at the Burning of Teldrassil. As the Horde invaded Darkshore, Altinius led a detachment of footmen from the 17th Regiment, 1st Brigade King's Own Rifles to bolster the defenses of Teldrassil and assist in civilian evacuation. His actions, and those of the Grand Alliance could not stop the catastrophic destruction of the World Tree, however. As the flames raged on, Altinius and his regiment made a tactical retreat to Rut'theron Village and aided in the final defense, evacuation, and casualty recovery of the remaining Alliance. Upon returning home, Altinius' rest was short lived as the Alliance mounted a counter-siege on the Ruins of Lordaeron. Sailing across the continent, Altinius and his regiment were part of the third assault wave on the former Capital, arriving just as the Horde Warchief and Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner unleashed a troop of plague spreaders to drive back the Alliance forces. It was here, where Altinius and his regiment once again assisted in the retreat and recovery of Grand Alliance Army soldiers to the current forward operating post - the ruins of Brill. After the arrival of Lady Jaina Proudmoore and subsequent retaking of the Undercity, Altinius and his regiment remained for a few days aiding in the repelling of counter-attacks and assisting in the capture of remaining Horde forces, before returning to Stormwind aboard a ship carrying a number of fallen soldiers. Altinius once again saw a few weeks of rest, before deploying as part of an escort detail to the Alliance Emissary ship headed for Boralus. He spent the next week in the port city on duty, before returning home after the Alliance had established a functioning embassy and post within the Admiralty. Military Service and Awards Ranks and Posts Held Notable Altercations and Events (W.I.P.) Relationships Friends Elysandria Gale Elysandria is to Altinius something of a long lost sister. Given their age difference and Altinius' advances in life of both monetary and intellectual value, Altinius often finds himself portraying a fatherly role for the young writer. The two met randomly while walking the streets of Stormwind long ago, the astrological virtuoso making her mark on him with her peppy and carefree attitude. While others, Elysandria included, see her in an uncertain and often impulsive manner, Altinius seems to think more highly and sophisticated of the young woman. He often gives her advice on life, love, and the pursuit of happiness, while attending countless events and discussing important tidings over some form of food. Taking her under his wing and promising to care for her after learning of her homelessness, Altinius offered her a vacant cottage in his holding of Vander's Beck in exchange for light work around the keep and in the fields. Enthralled with the woman's inherent ability to read the stars and how they effect the emotions of people, the two often spend a lot of time gazing at said stars and contemplating the deeper meaning of existence. Rodrik Underwood-Cedarbrook Rodrik is something akin to a brother to Altinius. Towering over the knight with his height, Rodrik and Altinius served together during the War Against the Lich King. While their paths never crossed during those daunting times, the two met through their mutual and late friend, Vizimir Marek. Sharing stories of times past, the two found common ground and began expeditions to Kalimdor together accompanied by Vizimir and Adelaide Skyshatter. Over the course of a few years, the two would grow closer and come to trust each other with their lives as Vizimir and Adelaide moved away, eventually serving in the Stormwind City Guard together and finding more common ground shortly thereafter, in the world of politics under the Stormwind House of Nobles. Lords of neighboring territories, the two often trade produce and goods to each other in exchange for unique foods and materials to each's lands. With Vizmir's demise at the Siege of Lordaeron, Rodrik and Altinius grew ever closer, finding a shoulder for each other to lean on through the tough times ahead. Their most challenging and testing battle came in the form of shared sorrow, however, when the two ventured to Kalimdor in search of Lady Adelaide Marek and her welfare. After Vizimir's death, the two had not heard from the huntress in some time, finally choosing to discover what awaited them across the sea for themselves. With the help of his cousin, Clementine Mae Roseberry-Cedarbrook, the party pushed forward and into the abandoned and descript "Serpent's Rest". Finding the staff burned to a crip atop the staircase, the three pressed on, met with nightmarish visions from a protective ward placed by Vizimir sometime earlier. Finally making their way to the living quarters, the three entered the bedroom to find Lady Adelaide hanging from the rafters, her corpse still intact and her soul bound to it by an unknown curse. With the last remaining energy and resolve the Knights could muster, and with the help of Clementine, the three put Adelaide out of her misery, and released her soul from her body in the process. Taking what possessions and mementos they could carry for memories, the three made it out to begin their journey back to Stormwind. The follows days and weeks ahead, however, would be some of the hardest and most mentally taxing the Knights have ever had to deal with. Jean Luxford Jean Luxford to Altinius is something of a cousin, a long lost sister to pick on when the two see each other. Altinius getting picked on just as often though, the two share an unspoken bond of friendship and often show concern for each other's well-being. Altinius has, on three separate occasions provided close and critical medical aid to the attache. Serving together in the Stormwind City Guard, Jean was a Captain upon Altinius' enlistment. It was there he then looked up to the young officer for guidance, and as a role model in his coming trials ahead. Altinius can sometimes be seen conversing with either, or both of her children Elizabeth and Alison as they run around the city, often times attempting to return them to Jean out of caution and worry. Most recently, the two have shared opinions and become closer over the Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee, where Jean serves as chair and Altinius as a deciding member. Junele Steelbarrow Junele is a close friend of Altinius, the two meeting under comedic circumstances surrounding a "Speed Dating" event ran by the attractive and proper Socialite. Altinius had lent his aid to Miranda Jorassis, explaining to her he would help staff the event but was not looking to partake. June however, as she has come to be known, would not take no for an answer. The eager Socialite attempted to coerce and herd Altinius to the party, met with vocal protest from the greenhorn guardsman. It was after this, the two exchanged many "hellos" and "how do you dos" over the course of many months, Altinius having his fortune read by the Socialite's impeccable tarot skills on multiple occasions, never off from his current tribulations. After attending her and Flonz Steelbarrow's wedding, and shortly after his departure from the city guard, Altinius met with June at increasing intervals. After some time on his own and during his reenlistment to the army, Altinius was brought in as a member of the Socialites where he continues to provide aid, humor, and act as a liaison between her noble organization and the Stormwind Military, as well as a close friend and ally to both June and Flonz. Londuin Elkhelm Londuin is a newer acquaintance to Altinius, the two meeting after his induction into the Order of the Lion and the Brotherhood of the Horse. Londuin and Altinius both hold a seat in the Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee, and the two often discuss Knighthood and the betterment of the Realm in the name of His Majesty. Londuin and Altinius also share an undying passion and patriotism for the Alliance, of which the two will never back down from or second guess so long as they still breathe. Soreka Blackblood Soreka is another new acquaintance of Altinius', the two also share a seat on the Stormwind Awards and Honors Committee. Sharing a common past of guard work and knighthood, the two often crack jokes at each other, much at the behest of Jean Luxford. Altinius has an unspoken respect for the undead man, his service, and allegiance to the Alliance unquestionable and unmatched by most of a similar post. Romantic Interests Sarah Wynn Altinius' first love interest since his time returning from the Alliance-Horde War came in the form of a Priestess of the Church of the Holy Light. A man of faith himself, Altinius found a common interest and compassion in the young priestess, the two living together in his apartment for a brief time. Their relationship formed from the soldier's interest in a soft-spoken and pure woman, the two attending the latter half of the Tournament of Ages together before officially claiming exclusivity. Their time spent together was full of happiness, but the two mutually decided to call it quits after Altinius' duty in the city guard kept him home, and Sarah's oath forced her to the Broken Shore. Without time or opportunity to see each other, the two parted ways and haven't spoken since. Chandri Chase Shortly after ending his relationship with the priestess, Altinius began to fall for a fellow cadet in which he was called to perform a psychological evaluation on. The two hit it off well, going on a few dates before spending a couple nights together. Due to inter-regimental affairs and a strict policy against fraternization, however, the two would not last and mutually decided to stop seeing each other. Altinius and Chandri are still friends, but hardly see each other as their duties and schedules do not allow. Adelaide Skyshatter-Marek After parting ways with Chandri, Altinius happened upon a fair skinned and ashen haired hunter by the name of Adelaide Skyshatter. After a few brief outings and business discussions, the two went on a date to Ironforge and found mutual interest in each other. Many more late nights would follow, the rifle-slinging mother of wind serpents supporting the guard's occupation, and Altinius accompanying her along expeditions to Kalimdor. After run ins with yetis and magnotaurs, the two decided to settle down as Adelaide purchased farming land in the Winterspring valley. Altinius proposed to Adelaide, and a child was conceived between the two young adults. The engagement did not last, however, and Adelaide found herself chasing down a necromancer who had killed a close friend of hers. After a run in with said necromancer, and against the knowledge of Altinius, Adelaide returned battered and close to death. The child having been miscarried, and their engagement ending shortly thereafter. Adelaide went on to comfort her late friend, Sonza's, widower Vizimir Marek. The two fell in love, and married some time later, giving birth to a child of their own and becoming Lords Temporal of the Stormwind House of Nobles. Altinius fell into a deep depression and fit of self-deprecation following the loss of his love, and unborn child. Remaining duty bound to the city guard, but internally conflicted and nearing the edge of madness. The two have not seen each other since. Juliette Valentine It would be another year before Altinius would learn to control the darkness residing within him, to when he would meet a Quel'dorei pyromancer by the name of Juliette Valentine. The two had been friends before, but never thought of the idea of a romantic relationship until happening upon the topic one day. Where Altinius had lost the love of his life and his child, Juliette was nearing the birth of her own child after her husband had left. Finding comfort in each other, and filling the voids left by their former spouses, Altinius and Juliette became closer and eventually moved in together. Altinius then filled the role of father for her young Kalon, and became a close part of her life. This too, however, would not last as the Alliance and Horde tensions began to rise. Altinius, knowing he was to be called to action soon, chose to end the relationship while giving up his Stormwind City apartment to her as a parting gift. The two did not speak after, going their separate ways. Ida Lashmanger After returning from the Siege of Lordaeron, Altinius stumbled across a timid gardener one late night in the Lion's Rest section of Stormwind City. The two spoke of wisdom and culture, their social classes never further from the opposite. Their talk went well, however, and the newly appointed officer found in the simple landscaper a bright commoner, reminding him of his former days and aspirations to return to a simple life. A week later, after Altinius had returned from an intense and misery filled expedition to Kalimdor to learn the fate of a missing Adelaide Marek, Ida accompanied the weary knight to a bar and displayed a selfless act of compassion and regard for Altinius' mental well-being. The two then attended the Tournament of Ages together the following week, becoming ever closer and learning of each other's pasts, and future goals. While attending the Wonderlight Ball together, Ida poised the question of exclusivity between the two mutually interested partners, to which the knight ecstatically accepted. What followed would be many long nights of adventures together, spending their time under the stars in long forgotten forest-lined paths, the attendance of Adorlin Miller and Reileana Arenn's wedding, and midnight trail riding on horseback. The two seemed to complete each other in unspoken ways, the illiterate Gilnean being read menus and books by the educated knight, and the wise words and experience offered to him never falling on deaf ears by the quiet, but reserved former druid. After finding out about her lack of a home, Altinius offered for Ida to stay with him in his barony, assigning to her a room in the keep and allowing her to adjust to this new life at her own pace. It was not long, however, before the knight was called to action once more, unable to leave so much as a note as he slipped away in the night to sail for Boralus aboard an emissary protection ship. But to his surprise, upon his return, the gardener was waiting for him just beyond the harbor. After an exchange of "I missed you." and extended embraces, the two retreated back to the barony where Ida took care of the exhausted knight. After long talks under the light of a candle, the two promised to always be there for each other and support each other in every aspect they could, their walks of life polar opposites but melding together effortlessly in warm and happy emotions. Nights later, the two would finally say "I love you." and began long-term plans for the future. The knight had returned with a stray female pug from Boralus, a perfect pair completed with the gardener's own "Scrappy", a pup she'd found wandering the streets of Stormwind herself a few years prior. The two jested of puppies, their good friend Elysandria Gale offering to take in a canine of her own if that were to ever happen. Talks of furthering the barony were also made, Altinius offering to zone a plot of farming land on the north side of the Vandarin Orchard for Ida to grow vegetables and sell at market. He also made mention of the courtyard gardens, the condition of which had never been completed and laid barren for some time now. Remembering her offer of service for the allowance of refuge in his holding, Altinius devised a plan for her to not only further the advancement of the barony, but also create her own business opportunity in the process. It was not long, however, that a nasty cold from his time abroad caught up to the knight, and their short-term plans were put on hold as the selfless landscaper lent her aid to his condition. ((This is a continuing story, and will be updated as it progresses. Thank you!)) Sir Altinius Kolarn Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Knights Category:Medics Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Commissioned Officers Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Wrynn's Vanguard Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee Category:Order of the Lion